Problem: Find an explicit formula for the arithmetic sequence $37,74,111,148,...$. Note: the first term should be $\textit{a(1)}$. $a(n)=$
Explanation: The general explicit formula for arithmetic sequences is ${a_1}+{d}(n-1)$, where ${a_1}$ is the first term and $ d$ is the common difference. The first term is ${37}$ and the common difference is ${37}$. ${+37\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+37\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+37\,\curvearrowright}$ ${37},$ $74,$ $111,$ $148,...$ This is the explicit formula for the arithmetic sequence $37,74,111,148,...$. $a(n)={37}+{37}(n-1)$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula, however an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.